xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenogears Walkthrough
Table of Contents * Page 1: The Beginning Of A Legend (Secluded Peaceful Village, Token Amnesiac, All That Good Stuff) * Page 2: The Trials Of Aveh (Does Anyone Aveh Light?) * Page 3: Doing Hard Time In Kislev (Jailhouse Blues) * Page 4: ...And Then A LOT Of Stuff Happens... (Yessir) * Page 5: City On The Sea (Not IN The Sea) * Page 6: The Call Of Babylon (How Tetsuya Takahashi And Masato Kato Smacked Religion In The Pooty) * Page 7: Between Heaven And Earth (The Anti-Social Network) * Page 8: Gettin' Back To Your Roots (Meanwhile, Back On Earth...) * Page 9: Between Heaven And Earth Part 2 (Sleepless In Solaris) * Page 10: Love And Anima (It's The Power Of Love!) - Disc 2 * Page 11: Sifting Through The Ashes Of Humanity (Insert "Live Together Die Alone" Speech Here) * Page 12: Stand Tall, Shake The Heavens, And Kill God (This WILL Disqualify You From Santa's Nice List...) 'Xenogears' . . . WASSUUUUP?!! BlackAlbedo is back to deliver full coverage of the predecessor to the amazing 'Xenosaga' series, 'Xenogears'! Is it a predecessor? Debatable, purely. I won't even feed this conjecture at the moment, for it will just confuse the hell out of the people who have not completed this wonderful game. For any of you not familiar with my walkthroughing prowess be prepared for a twisted journey. Also, I will not be covering in depth the plot or theories related to. The rest of the wiki has plenty of information (but we always need more!) on all related subjects. Besides, I initially expect this walkthrough to be nearly 2-3 times as long as any of my Xenosaga walkthroughs, I don't need yet another excuse to fill it with random attempts at conversation. Xenogears is built to last. I do take pride in my work so edit thoughtfully, if at all. Preserve the meaning, purify the data. I think you get it. You may be asking yourself, 'Just what IS Xenogears?'. I will tell you. Xenogears is an amazing RPG built by some real geniuses at Squaresoft (back when people with ANY brain cells worked there). It utilizes 2D graphicature on a 3D plane with a fully functioning rotatable camera. Put simply, flat characters, 3D environment, ground-breaking animation. What's amazing is all of the angles you can view different scenes in. All that aside, if you pick 'Gears up you'll be in for a looooong playthrough, unless you're one of those gifted speed-runners. If that's the case, my walkthrough ain't gonna help you. I kinda take the scenic route and pick everything up. Gameplay-wise, battles have 2 main unique styles. Character battles will have you entering martial arts combos to unleash fearsome, drug-induced assaults on your enemies. Gear battles will have you madly trying to crush your opponent while keeping a close eye on that bothersome fuel gauge, which really adds a flair of realism to the game. The mix of these two battle predicaments makes for exciting storytelling, and Xenogears certainly is a game you won't soon forget. So whether you've played it over a dozen times like me, or this is your first time through, you're going to have a good gaming experience. 'Gears is one for the ages. It's selling on Ebay new for $140.00 lolz. Even if you've beaten 'Gears before, I'm here to keep it fresh every step of the way :P Gameplay / How to play Xenogears Basic Controls This is the best part of my day right here. Teaching noobs how to play RPGs. It's always so invigorating bringing up a new generation of gamers. Just knowing that I have a hand in that makes me proud to be here, right now. The most important thing I can teach you young noobs is to locate the on the right side of your controller. You see it? That button will confirm everything from options to conversations to... well, you get the idea. That to the right will cancel everything that is cancellable. Mostly, it's just good for getting you out of the menu or correcting battle commands. The will open your menu when you're in the field (that's what we call anywhere that's not in battle or in cutscene or in menu etc). The button is the fun button! It will make your character jump! Use it often. Use it well. All of these buttons I just explained will have functions in battle as well, but that's mostly self-explanatory. They show the buttons on the damn screen for God's sake. Incidentally, and will rotate the camera for you so you can get a better angle on the situation when you need to (you'll NEED to). Holding and on the world map will instantly cause your characters to board or unboard their Gears, if Gears are indeed present. FYI, the pearly/abalone looking plastic buttons on your shirt are for keeping it closed, The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button is a forgetable film, and if you run into a javascript button online you'll PROBABLY want to press OK. Thaaaat's just about all you need to know about buttons to start the game. Nevertheless, I will be discussing some more details briefly before I conclude this section. Game Progression If you're new to RPGs, get used to leveling up. Leveling up makes you big and strong. As you continue to battle the forces of evil and various innocents (does it really matter who?) you will learn new martial arts combos to spread the blood of your opponents. Learning occurs when you use certain combinations in repetition. For instance, using the combo repeatedly in battle, even though it's only part of a full combo, will help your character learn and unlock the overall full combo . Sure you could enter all 4 buttons without the combo if you have enough AP, but you will never actually evoke the powers of the beast within unless you have officially learned the technique. Coincidentally, the best way to learn any combo is to use as much of it as you can in battle with your given AP until it hits 100%. Don't worry if you don't see a combo on your status list. They usually won't even show until they hit about 50% or more. Using combos goes to another level when you store AP and chain some together. Give it a try sometime. It's not critical to know how to chain combos, but it will help a lot in some instances. Let's review: Battles, level ups, new combos, more battles. And a hell of a lot of storyline in between. Oh, and there are a healthy supply of mini-games to overcome. Godspeed. That's about all there is to say about game progression. Watch out for the crazy plot twists. Battle Two types of battles to be aware of. Character and Gear. Character battles will require you to utilize a knowledge of your favorite combos (called "Deathblows") so you can beat some face. Without paying attention to the types of Deathblows you unlock, you will be pecking at your foes with random fury. Your AP gauge will indicate how many more moves you can execute. AP will go up with game progression, therefore allowing you to execute stronger or more combos each turn. Don't forget to keep an eye on your HP and use items or skills to heal up. Gear battles will be frustrating to noobs such as some of yourselves. Fuel is a reality. It is displayed on the side of the screen in the form of a vertical bar. When you run out of fuel, you've got limited options. You may charge small quantities of fuel each turn or use items and that's about it. Listen to me right this very moment: Conserve your fuel like it's the last tank of gas you'll ever have. You won't regret keeping that gauge from falling if you can afford it. It's a balance thing really. Hit some dudes, charge once or twice or more. Repeat. Gears will eventually get Deathblows, but I'm not going to confuse you right now. Shoulda said this in the beginning, but ah well. , , and are your light, medium, and heavy attacks respectively (weak, strong, and fierce according to actual terminology in the instruction booklet). It will cost 1, 2, and 3 AP to use those moves (10, 20, and 30 fuel in Gears). You may enter moves until your AP is all spent. Pretty cool, huh?! All in all, follow the strategies closely, pay attention to the tide of the battles, and you should be just fine. Besides, I'm with you. Everything's gonna be ok :D I never much cared for these title pages and I DO believe I've given you all a fair crash course in how to make the colors and numbers move in this game so you can function properly. If it's alright with you I'd like to skip any more pretenses, false or genuine, and cut to the heart of the matter at hand, the beginning of a looooong trip through Xenogears. Oh and remember, REGULAR OL' ITEMS, KEY ITEMS, CHARACTER EQUIPMENT, GEAR EQUIPMENT, LOVE. Table of Contents * Page 1: The Beginning Of A Legend (Secluded Peaceful Village, Token Amnesiac, All That Good Stuff) * Page 2: The Trials Of Aveh (Does Anyone Aveh Light?) * Page 3: Doing Hard Time In Kislev (Jailhouse Blues) * Page 4: ...And Then A LOT Of Stuff Happens... (Yessir) * Page 5: City On The Sea (Not IN The Sea) * Page 6: The Call Of Babylon (How Tetsuya Takahashi And Masato Kato Smacked Religion In The Pooty) * Page 7: Between Heaven And Earth (The Anti-Social Network) * Page 8: Gettin' Back To Your Roots (Meanwhile, Back On Earth...) * Page 9: Between Heaven And Earth Part 2 (Sleepless In Solaris) * Page 10: Love And Anima (It's The Power Of Love!) - Disc 2 * Page 11: Sifting Through The Ashes Of Humanity (Insert "Live Together Die Alone" Speech Here) * Page 12: Stand Tall, Shake The Heavens, And Kill God (This WILL Disqualify You From Santa's Nice List...) Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough